Toys capable of animation have long found widespread appeal among children, and are disclosed in numerous forms in the prior art. One form of such action toys simulates a creature having wings that are movable in a flapping action, as disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,036,328 to Furey; 2,637,939 to Polk; 3,153,871 to Semba; 3,577,670 to Gutierrez; 4,244,138 to Holahan et al; and 4,307,533 to Sims et al.
More particularly, the Furey patent describes a toy insect having movable wings that are operatively connected to a pair of ground-engaging wheels.
A flapping wing toy, constructed to simulate a bird or butterfly, is shown in the Polk patent; it employs a pair of hinged arms, oscillated by finger pressure, to which the wing sections are attached.
Semba shows the use of an electric motor to animate various parts of a bird toy, including the wings; projections on a rotated disc successively engage a rod to which the wings are attached, oscillating the rod and thereby causing a fluttering effect of the wings.
Gutierrez discloses a wing flapping toy in which the wings are loosely mounted upon a handle, and are held in place by a rubber band. The handle has a spring-like portion which terminates in a pair of parallel ears, disposed to force the wings to elevated positions when the handle is squeezed.
The Holahan et al patent describes an animated bird toy in which a trigger-like lever, pivotably mounted upon the body, is operated to simulate flapping of outwardly extending portions of the wings.
In the toy insect of the Sims et al patent, four wings are rotatably mounted upon pins attached to hinged mounting plates. The plates are acted upon by a lever to elevate the wings against the force of gravity.
It is of course desirable to achieve optimal visual appeal, functional effectiveness, and durability in any such toy, while minimizing the complexity of the animating function and the cost of manufacture. Also, to enhance the lifelike impression made by a toy creature, it is sometimes desirable to provide it with self-support means, by which it can give the appearance of independently clinging to or climbing upon an object. Despite the level of prior art activity indicated above, a demand remains for toys of unique construction, in which the foregoing criteria are realized.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide a novel toy creature having manually actuated flappable wings, which is of relatively inexpensive, uncomplicated and durable construction.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a toy winged creature in which the wings are provided by a single, integrally formed piece.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a toy creature which has the capability of supporting itself upon an object without assistance, by means that is relatively simple and yet highly effective.